Battle of the Bands
by maysidotes
Summary: Three Bands, A whole lotta love and a tour. That's the story. The Heroes: Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank and Nico; The Demigods: Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Hazel and Thalia; Outcast: Travis, Connor, Katie and Autumn (by the way she's an OC). AU! I love UNICORNSSSSSS!
1. Youtube and Unicorns

**Hi Guyzzzzz! It's me the one and only. Well, guess who hasn't written anything in ages but I have read loads and I've currently been reading a fanfiction called Storm Rising it's rad B).**

**So I have this amazing new story that I came up with, it's basically a mortal AU but they are all in bands which is awesmazing. I have a lot of new words to use. **

**These are the bands:**

**The Heroes ( Percy, Jason, Nico, Frank and Leo, they're the heartthrobs)  
****The Demigods (Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Hazel and Reyna they're the rising stars)  
****Outcast (Travis, Connor, Katie and Autumn (my OC), they're the support band for The Heroes' tour.)**

**I came up with the name Outcast it's also going to be the bands name in my other story (which I currently have Writers' Block on). **

**Autumn and Katie will have a Polyvore thingie when I can be bothered to put them up it will be on my profile.**

**Also I was reading House of Hades and it was at the Caleo bit and I was listening to this song called If I'm James Dean then your Audrey Hepburn and it goes with it. I was like OMFG when I listened to it. **

**Disclaimer: Well if I had written Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus then I would have made Percico a thing ( I will be writing a story about Percico I might do one of those betrayal stories or something). I don't own any of the songs because I know for one that Apollo definitely didn't bless me with Poetry skills. **

**Leo's P.O.V.**

"Duuuude, wake up," moaned Jason shaking me violently. I stretched my arms open.  
"Leo, we're nearly there," said Percy knowing that I was going to ask 'Are we there yet?'.  
"Damn," I exclaimed. Our driver, Argus, pulled into a driveway that lead to a massive house on the side there was a greenhouse with a girl in it. I heard a heavy bass riff being played. We clambered out of the van onto the gravel driveway. We walked up to the red door, Frank rapped on the door loudly. After a few minutes a girl with auburn hair answered the door. On her head she had one of those hipster headbands. The house was in a mess.  
"AUTUMN, SHUT UP!" the girl shouted, the bass stopped I heard some crashes.  
"THEY'RE HERE!" I heard a feminine voice shout, a girl around about 15 came running down the stairs. She had a woolly hat on, it covered her dirty blonde hair. Her hair had blue and green streaks in it.  
"Get the others," the hippie girl demanded to the younger one.  
"Ok, TRAVIS, CONNER GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE," she shouted. I didn't realise but the girl with the woolly hat, Autumn, was English. Suddenly, two boys came running round the corner they were really fast they stopped in front of the door. They then mock saluted at the Autumn girl and the hippie girl. They were practically identical but one was taller than the other, they both had brown hair and blue eyes.  
"I'm Travis," said the taller one.  
"I'm Connor," said the other one said straight after.  
"And together we're the Stoll's," said said in unison.  
"They're not twins," said Autumn, "I'm Autumn and she's Katie."  
"So you're that band we did that thing for," said Connor.  
"Come in," said Katie. The girl was very homely. The two brothers and Autumn raced into the kitchen. After a few minutes they came out with a load of junk food. They put chips, chocolate, sweets, cans of soda and peanut M&Ms. Connor grabbed the peanut M&Ms quickly and opened them. He munched on them while Katie opened a packet of low fat chips. Travis and Autumn were doing the Nutella challenge.  
"Take some food we were just going to have lunch," said Katie.  
"This is what you eat for lunch," said Jason who was very strict with his diet.  
"I think it's awesome," I exclaimed animatedly.  
"Leo, you think everything is awesome," said Frank.  
"Yeah but this makes me like this band even more I mean they don't go on diets," I said.  
"Yeah well all that is shit really the only one watching their weight is Katie and that's only coz her mum, who never speaks to her, was like Katie you need to lose some weight and eat more cereal," said Autumn her mouth stuffed with Nutella.  
"Wait, dude we should so do this on our channel," said Travis as if he had only thought of that.  
"Yeah that would be awesome," replied Autumn.  
"What channel?" I asked being curious.  
"Our YouTube, we do videos of us talking randomly, our band stuff and tags," said Connor his teeth coloured with the M&Ms.  
"Can we see one?" asked Percy. Autumn ran upstairs and came running back with a black laptop. It had stickers on it. 'Pierce the Veil', 'Sleeping with Sirens', 'McFly' were just a few. She opened it up and logged on. Then she opened up Google Chrome and typed in ' Outcast' into the bar thing. She opened up the newest video.

'Updates for this month!'

"Duuude, come on," shouted Autumn. Connor came skidding through.  
"I'm here and I have Peanut M&Ms," said Connor opening a packet of the sweets. Autumn put her hand in and took a blue one out and popped it in her mouth and stuck out her tongue.  
"Thanks hun," she said patronising him.  
"Hi we're half of Outcast 'coz Travis and Katie are having an argument which will probably end in them making out, it's literally free porn!" exclaimed Connor in an overly fake cheerful voice like the ones that newsreaders have.  
"Sorry about him he's had a lot of sugar today anyway, we have some very important updates like our new music video and the supporting act thing that we are doing," said Autumn.  
"So our new music video is up if you haven't watched it click on the unicorn," said Connor said, a unicorn flashing on to the screen.  
"Also we have been chosen to do this support act thing for this band called the Heroes. So we listened to their music and they have a completely different style to us. We do covers but our covers are of bands like Pierce the Veil whereas they sound like they are the New McFly, which is a good thing, but they have this drummer who is like a serious dark horse and we will probs be frenemies 'coz he's all like FML and I'm like UNICORNSSSSSSSS." said Autumn really fast. That's what I do!  
"So now we're gonna sneak upstairs and you get to see some Tratie action," said Connor. They both ran up the stairs, Connor was holding the camera in vlog position. They snuck into a room labeeled 'Katie's room, KEEP OUT OR BE CURSED TO EAT CEREAL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.^_^' . There was Travis and Katie their lips locked in a battle.  
"#TeamTratie," whispered Autumn doing the hashtag sign with her fingers. Her clothes signified he obsession with Unicorns she had a Unicorn Beanie and a Unicorn T-Shirt 'May your day be more beautiful than a Unicorn farting Rainbows'. She was also wearing what looked like Unicorn socks.  
"Let's go back downstairs," whispered Connor, turning the camera to face himself. They ran downstairs and sat down on the couch.  
"Well that was awesmazing," said Autumn cheerfully.  
"Dude, your tutu's really weird on my leg," Connor said.  
"Well if you had the decency to wear trousers then you wouldn't feel it," Autumn said.  
"When she says trousers she means pants 'coz she's English and they're weird," said Connor.  
"Excusez-moi, my country invented the language so therefore I am right," said Autumn in mock anger.  
"We have a bigger country," he said.  
"Our accents are more awesmazing," said Autumn.  
"Yeah right when I first met you, you were having an argument with a waiter when he brought you a packet of chips," said Connor.  
"I ordered chips, they brought me crisps," said Autumn.  
"No these are chips," said Connor holding up a packet of chips.  
"No, these are chips,"said Autumn holing up a box of fries from McDonalds.  
"No they're fries," said Connor.  
"No they're chips and that is final," Autumn said holding her hand out as to say 'Talk to the Hand 'coz the face ain't listening'.  
"Well guys I guess this is farewell until next time," said Connor in a fake English accent. Autumn punched his arm.  
"Also on our vlog channels we will be uploading our tour vlogs so subscribe to them," said Autumn. Then the end screen flashed up. 'Subscribe or feel the wrath of Katie' and a picture of Katie and Travis snogging appeared.

"So what did you think," said Connor.  
"Wait you caught us kissing," said Travis blushing.  
"Yes and you didn't notice," said Autumn.  
"Hey, I am not always like FML," said Nico.  
"Yeah well your like emo and never talk and I like unicorns," said Autumn.  
"You two are so random," said Percy.  
"And your not," said Connor clicking his fingers sassily.  
"Dude, that's my job," said Autumn clicking her fingers the same way as Connor.  
"Are you two dating?" asked Frank.  
"Ewww, no!" they said at the same time.  
"Oh you two are really close though," said Frank.  
"He's like my brother and that'll be incest, Ewwww!" exclaimed Autumn in utter disgust pver the fact of incest.  
"Sorry," said Frank looking down.  
"Anyway,want some food," asked Katie handing out some chocolate chips. We all grabbed a handful except Jason.  
"Mmmm, Food," said Autumn. We all laughed.


	2. Songs and Puppy Dog Eyes

**Hey Dudes and Dudettes, it's me; did you miss me, I bet you did because I'm awesmazing. Hehehehehe, I'm sorta hyper whilst writing this B). I have my options this month, as I explained in Boys will be boys, and I will be extremely busy with all of that basically in the next few years I will get tonnes of homework because I have to prepare for my GCSE which is a big deal in England and if I fail them I ruin my whole life so it's a pretty big deal. Also I have the busiest after school schedule:**

**Monday: Guides  
****Tuesday: nothing  
****Wednesday: St John Cadets or DofE (Duke of Edinburgh)  
****Thursday: Steel Pans then practically straight after I have Dance  
****Friday: nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise ,like the songs, I only own my ideas (ie. Autumn)**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

That girl was so hyper, I don't know how they cope with her. She was currently finish off the bowl of chocolate chips. How is she still as thin as a stick?  
"I swear she should be fat," I said. My ex-girlfriend always made me watch my weight and now I'm in a regime where I can't help it.  
"She burns a lot of calories bouncing around and she goes to the gym and she jogs," said Katie.  
"Me and Travis are the fastest runners though," said Connor not understanding why I had an annoyed look on my face. That's one of the things that I hate, bad grammar, I can't stand it.  
"Tavis and I, Connor you have the worst grammar in the world," said Autumn sighing with despair.  
"Thank You somebody," I blurted out, self control, Jason, self control.  
"Well he forgets it all the time and it really annoys me because he gives me lectures on how I talk and how trousers are meant to be pants but they are meant to be trousers, pants are your underwear and how nappy is meant to be diaper when clearly nappy is a better word because the used to be fabric so that's why they are called nappies and not diapers." Autumn said really fast like Leo does.  
"Are you and Leo related," said Frank probably recognising the similarities that I had noticed.  
"Really? No offence but why would I be related to him?" she said in a sort of disgusted voice.  
"No but if you look at your noses, they are the same," said Percy. We all looked at Percy, strange boy.  
"Why would you be staring at our noses?" said Leo and Autumn at the same time.  
"I don't know they look the same you know you look at the face and then there's the nose," Percy said trying not to seem as creepy as he made his last statement sound.  
"Yeah 'coz people totally just look at other people's noses, Nose Pervert," Autumn said. She covered her nose mockingly.  
"Wait, we need to hear you guys play," I said trying to change the subject of noses.  
"Ok, follow us to the music room," said Autumn. We went through to a massive room with lots of expensive looking instruments and devices.  
"This is a song by Avril Lavigne it's basically about my ex-boyfriend," said Autumn grabbing her bass.

"You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way

Don't think that your charming the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
To get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
You're better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway" sang Autumn.

"Wow, you guys are really good,"said Percy.  
"Thanks, we try our best, Travis and Connor sing too but that was a song for girls and my only solo we can sing another song if you want," said Autumn  
"Please," said Leo excitedly.

"Stay for tonight if you want to  
I can show you what my dreams are made of  
As I'm dreaming of your face.  
I've been away for a long time, such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here" sang Autumn

"How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history" sang Connor

"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me" sang Autumn, Connor and Travis, Connor was slightly more high-pitched than Travis.

"It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night as I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else" sand Travis

"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me" sang Travis, Connor and Autumn.

"The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be OK" sang Travis

"The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be OK" sang Connor

"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me" sang Travis, Autumn and Connor

"I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby  
I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl  
I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby  
I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl" mummered Connor while Travis and Autmn sang  
"They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me"

"Who was that song by?" asked Percy.  
"Sleeping with Sirens," Autumn said.  
"Percy, they're one of my favourite bands," said Nico, he liked all sorts of different bands.  
"Awesome, I also really like Pierce the Veil," said Autumn nearly knocking Nico over with her bass.  
"Yeah, they're awesome," he said stopping his fall by holding onto a cabinet.  
"No, you're meant to go FML and then I'm meant to go UNICORNSSSSS," Autumn exclaimed.  
"Ok, FML," said Nico confused.  
"UNICORNSSSSS!" Autumn shouted.  
"How much sugar has she had today?" I heard Nico ask Travis.  
"Well she had two pieces of toast with nutella on, two jars of nutella, Oreos, Oreo brownies, chocolate chips, chocolate covered Brazil nuts and a massive bar of chocolate," Travis said.  
"TRAVIS CALLUM STOLL I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE AUTUMN THAT MUCH SUGAR!" shouted Katie.  
"Woah lady calm your tits," said Travis.  
"Yeah, it was mostly that whole chocolate cake you let her eat at that restaurant last night," said Connor.  
"yeah but nobody can resist those puppy dog eyes," said Katie.  
"I could," I said.  
"Ok then, Autumn, Jason has chocolate cake," said Connor putting a chocolate muffin in my hand. Autumn approached me and gave me a look to say I'm starving please give me your food. I stood there with her staring at me I didn't look at her face.  
"Wait, turn your face towards Autumn," said Katie. I turned my face towards the young girl. I finally gave in.  
"Uuggh, fine here you go," I said giving up that look was so convincing. She grabbed the chocolate cake out of my hands and started eating it in it's wrapper.  
"That's disgusting," I said.  
"That's Autumn, coke anyone?" said Connor. Everyone except Autumn grabbed the cans that Connor had put out.  
"Autumn only drinks water, milkshake, apple juice, cream soda and lemonade," said Travis. That girl was weird.


End file.
